A standalone voltage regulator (VR) processor (which is an off-die VR used to provide regulated supply voltage to one or more processors) can be debugged using external pins of the VR processor. However, when a VR is incorporated into a general processor (i.e., on-die VR) or a System-on-Chip (SoC), debugging that VR becomes challenging. For example, having dedicated pins on the SoC for monitoring various characteristics of the VR is expensive. Furthermore, when the general processor or SoC has multiple on-die VRs, then debugging those on-die VRs becomes even more challenging.